The present invention is directed to a clamp with lamp, particularly useful for attaching to an automobile battery, or similar rechargeable batteries, when charging or otherwise working with the battery. The clamp with lamp is configured to provide a convenient source of light during nighttime or other low-light conditions and to provide an automated means for turning the light on and off during use of the clamp.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art clamp with lamp 101′ as is available in the present market. An LED lamp (LBD) 102′ is set on the head of the clamp 101′, and the lamp 102′ is connected in series with a battery and a switch 103′. Such clamps are used in the industry, for example, as part of jumper cables or other cables to connect an automobile battery, or other rechargeable battery, to a charger or other device.
This type of prior art clamp with lamp has several drawbacks. First, the distance between the clamp 101′ and the battery and the switch 103′ is very long, as is the length of the clamp 101′ itself. Additionally, because the clamp 101′ is connected to the battery through a long wire, it adds weight and bulk to the device and also makes the device much more vulnerable to damage.
Moreover, the operation of the prior art clamp with lamp 101′ is cumbersome and inconvenient. Because the clamp 101′ has a non-integrated, manual switch 103′, and there is a rather long distance between the switch 103′ and the clamp 101′, when using clamp 101′ at night a user must first turn on the switch 103′ to illuminate the LED 102′, then connect the clamp 101′ to the automobile battery (or other rechargeable battery), and finally switch off the LED lamp 102′.